The Mob Talker Experiment
by GreatOverseer
Summary: Herobrine sets a few characters from the Mob Talker Mod on Notch's private server. Needless to say, things don't go well. Rated T for very very mild gore and some swearing.


One day, Notch was out cutting wood in one of his frequent excursions into Minecraftia. All of a sudden, a mysterious girl appeared! She was wearing a hood that was green like leaves, and with a casual glance she would have been mistaken for an actual creeper. Notch was so startled he almost missed the last block of wood.  
"Where'd you come from?" he stuttered. "This is a private server!"  
"Hi!," the creeper girl responded. "My name's Cupa!"  
"Well, CUPA," Notch said putting enough emphasis on the word to cut bedrock, "you're not supposed to be here. This is Creator Happy Fun Time, not Cupa Happy Fun Time."  
Cupa sighed. And then turning, she walked away.  
Notch went back to cutting wood, and by the end of the day he had collected twenty stacks of wood. He started to assemble a house, a nice little alpine deal complete with carving in wood. The effect was totally mindblowing, simply because Notch had experience with the game and therefore was the best player of all time.  
He was asleep in his epic-styled bedroom when the explosion happened. A shockwave rocked the house, and when Notch jogged downstairs ready to assess the damage he saw Cupa standing sheepishly by the blown-out wall, embarrassed smile stretched across her face, cheeks flushed.  
"No, Cupa," Notch panted. "NO. You will leave. NOW."  
"*giggle*" Cupa said.  
It wasn't so much a statement, as a sound made with the vocal cords that had somehow been put into words while still being completely nonverbal. Notch frowned.  
"Whatever you are, I'd like you to find another place to go," he ordered.  
Cupa shrugged happily as though she didn't see the gaping hole in the wooden wall, and walked away whistling.  
Notch repaired the wall, all while thinking about the mysterious girl.  
The next morning, after an hour of staying up watching for explosions, Notch walked out into a sudden snowy day. A great white blanket covered the ground. Notch loved snow. It was so crunchy.  
"Hi Mr. Notch!" said a voice. Notch looked, and saw Cupa, yet again.  
"What is it this time?" he sighed.  
"I want you to meet my friend!" Cupa said, and from the ground another slightly taller girl climbed out, dirt blocks shunted out of the way in her wake. She stood by the creeper girl, and from a casual eye they would have looked quite a lot like a zombie and a creeper.  
"Wait, how aren't you dead?" Notch asked.  
"I'm magical," replied the zombie girl.  
"I don't care," Notch said. "Right now I'm busy; therefore I would like you to leave. I have asked, quite politely, three times now including this time."  
Cupa and Zombie walked, hand in hand, away into the flurry of snow.  
I'll have to put up a fence sometime, Notch thought as he slouched away into a thicket of trees. Chopping of wood ensued.  
That night, Notch finished the fence, and with a tired air stomped into his house. He fished around in a food chest, devoured a dozen porkchops raw, and opened the door to his bedroom. He stepped back. There was a sign placed next to his bed. It read:  
"HAI XD THIS IS CUPA BAI XD"  
"Damn it, Cupa," Notch growled, removing the sign with a well-placed slash. He stood there, breathing hard. This pesky little girl would not leave him alone. A fence didn't help. He sought for a bow, and as he fell asleep clutched the bow to his chest. The night wore on. And two shadowy figures were joined by a third.  
Notch awoke to find an enderman beside his bed. He yelped, and shot a bow straight at its chest. The enderman teleported away, and giggled. Notch relaxed gloomily.  
"Did Cupa send you here?" he asked, wearily.  
"Yes!," the enderman squealed.  
"Figures," Notch sighed. "Well, does she have a... 'message' for me?"  
"She says to meet her outside!"  
Notch sat up, and instead of walking downstairs and out of the door he merely jumped out of the window. It was Notch's philosophy that a door was no match for a good window. Outside, he found Cupa and Zombie, but oddly enough no fence.  
"What've you done with it," he said quietly, in a voice edged with menace.  
"*giggle* We took it down," replied Cupa.  
"That's it," growled Notch. He took his sword out of its sheath and violently beheaded Zombie. Cupa screamed and stepped back. She held her hands up, but she was also slashed through at the waist. The snow was red with blood. Notch held up the sword. "No more," he breathed.  
Enderman appeared behind him. He turned, seeing her raise her hand in a takedown. He swung his sword up, disarmed her (literally) and then brought the sword down in an arc. She died, to say the least.  
A shadow flickered to life. Notch spun round, and then breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Herobrine."  
"Liked that?" his brother asked.  
"Liked what?"  
"It's called Mob Talker. I just wanted to show you, maybe let you give your opinion."  
"Don't you think I've made my review," Notch quipped.  
"Good point," Herobrine considered.  
"Now leave me alone," Notch continued. "I just built a house, and I'm tired of people breaking and entering."  
"As you wish." Herobrine vanished.  
Notch went back inside, and fell asleep, glad to be over with this insane adventure.  
Outside, the bodes slowly cooled.


End file.
